1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to devices useful for marking panel material and the like for subsequent cut out. Such marking under the invention is done with great exactness so that the finished panel product exactly fits over the box, exposing the mouth of the box as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, there have been patents such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,898,688 to Cottar, granted Aug. 11, 1959. This patent shows a plate having upstruck teeth and in use the plate is attached to the front of the electrical box with the teeth protruding outward so that the panel can be struck against the teeth, making indentations for cut out on the rear surface of the panel. Another device in the prior art is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,775,812 to Mohr. In this patent, tongues are provided for attachment to the opposite ends of an electrical box whereby the panel may be impacted against the tongues to cause the tongues to impale the panel. With the tongues thus impaling the panel, the protruding portions thereof may be used to support a template for marking the panel for cut out.
While the devices of the prior art have been practical to some extent, they have not offered a versatility for different shaped boxes and other devices so that the marking can accommodate to a wide range of boxes and other devices. Also, they have not offered the precision such as I provide in my present invention.